Condemned
by CCD
Summary: When you lose everything, what is your exchange? When Al dies, Ed gives up everything in his grief, including his freedom. When war breaks out and he's found, will he gain something for his losses or will it only bring more pain?
1. Trial And Errors

**Condemned  
Chapter 1: Trial and Errors  
March 20, 2006  
By CCD**

A/N: I started this story months ago and I've been tweaking itfor a while now.I showed itto one of my friends and she begged me to post it so I am.I've decided that it would be better that I didn't answer questions at the beginning of my chapters so I made a Forum through Fan that you can go up and ask me questions or you can put questions in the review and I will respond to these questions up there. You will find the link in my bio section on my author's page. Anyway Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, you are to be sentenced to life in prison for the murder of your brother Alphonse Elric and for performing human alchemy. Tomorrow, you will be transferred to the 8th prison in Dublith where you will be used for military experiments. You are striped of your state alchemist title and rank and forfeit your life to the state," the Fuher said as he stood up and walked out of the trial hall.

Edward Elric didn't look up at the Fuher or any of the other military officers that he knew. Ed had been charged for his brother's death after the military showed up and watched Al die in a transmutation. Ed was the only other person in the room and had also gotten his arm and leg back from the gate for Al's sacrifice. It had been a fierce fight against the homunculus and in the end it seems that they one out and now Ed was being punished for their crimes.

The young alchemist stared down at his hands that were encased in wooden cuffs that made it impossible for him to transmute anything. The white robes that prisoners wore hung loosely over his small frame. Even though Ed was 16 he was small for his age and was ridiculed for it constantly since he could remember. Now that he was a condemned man, it didn't bother him that the guards had jeered when they had to order a garment made especially for him. He bowed his head even further as people passed them letting his long blond hair fall around his face so that they could see it when they passed. He could still hear their painful jeers and smug comments.

Soon two guards came and escorted him back to his quarters. He noticed that his Alchemy teacher, the Colonel, and his crew had all hung back and watched him leave the room. Their faces were solemn and sad. They didn't say anything as he passed. Then he saw them. Winry and Pinako Rockbell stood in the exit way.

"Move out of the way," one of the guards said to them since they were in the way.

"I have something I want to say to him first," Winry said looking at Ed.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Winry walked up to Ed and lifted his chin so he was looking at her face.

"I don't care what anyone says, Ed. I know you loved Al and wouldn't do anything bad to him. I know you didn't kill Al, and we'll find a way to prove it I promise."

"Don't Winry," Ed said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded, "I don't want you to get hurt finding out the truth like we were. I'll take the blame, so that no one has to suffer anymore. At least this will be atonement for our original mistake. Don't make this even harder than it already is."

Ed pushed passed her with the guards right on his heals. Pinako moved out of the doorway. Both women turned to watch him leave. When he was out of sight, Winry dropped onto the floor and began sobbing.

"Why does this have to happen to them? Why?"

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Ed sat in the corner of his cell in Prison 8 awaiting the guards to come and get him. He had been told that he was going to be used in a new type of experiment that involved being frozen in time. The teenager took a shaky breath. He was scared, very scared, but he knew that he deserved every bit of this pain. Soon, liked he expected the guards came to retrieve him.

"Get up Elric. Let's go."

Ed got up and followed one guard down the hall while the other followed him with a rifle in tow. They soon reached a door where two buff men stood.

"We'll take him from here."

The guards left and the two buff men dragged Ed into the room and strapped him to a table. They then left him to his own thoughts. Ed closed his eyes. He felt like he was attending his execution. Soon two scientists approached him.

"This is Edward Elric. He's the newest addition to the prison and the perfect candidate for the experiment. Besides, if he dies it's not like anyone in the state will care. I heard he killed his own brother."

"Start the IV and knock him out. I'd rather not have a conscious subject for this."

Ed didn't try to fight them. He turned away when they insert the IV. Even after the surgeries he'd endured, he still didn't like having needles put into his body. Then they placed a mask over his mouth and nose. He coughed as he inhaled the gas and soon Ed was unconscious not knowing what would happen to him or if he would ever see the light of day again. Little did he know, that a certain chain of events would befall him that would change his world forever.


	2. The Boy Who Slept For Ten Years

**Condemned  
Chapter 2: The Boy Who Slept For Ten Years  
March 20, 2006  
By CCD**

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER… 

The war between Amestris and the US had been intense. It had lasted for several years and had yet to have a side bend to the other. The war was started shortly after Amestris had been discovered eight years beforehand by the United States' Navy, it seemed that other nations sought to take it over for it's own. When the U.S. stepped in to help, Amestris stated that it didn't want help. An uprising rose after the Fuher had, had enough that went into a full-scale war.

Colonel Kara Dramazic stood in her tent. She was looking over her piles of paperwork. Reports of the prisoners, missing, dead, and injured were growing longer and longer. The troops of her superior officer had been stationed in the town of Dublith, which was south of the capital and they were waiting for orders.

Colonel Dramazic had gained her rank for her skills as a tactician and interrogatoralong withloyalty to her country. It made her seem like a hero to some, but to many she was just a hot woman who was single, but out of everyone's reach. Not very many people dwelled on such thoughts once they met her. Many thought she was too stubborn for her own good and too hard on boys that she met.

Soon Major Neil Lesner ran into her tent. He was one of her loyal subordinates who always told her the latest dirt from the front lines and from military intelligence. Major Andrew Truesdale, another loyal subordinate of Colonel Dramazic, followed him. Major Truesdale was a good friend of the Colonel and knew her since high school.

"Colonel, we've got news," Major Lesner said as he plopped on her swirling stool, one of the few comforts that she had.

"What is it, Major?"

"Well, we got some more prisoners from the front. That Flame Colonel of theirs is among them. Seems he got injured in the previous battle and got himself captured. Seems that many of our troops are rejoicing over something so small it's almost funny," Lesner said.

"Yes, it was one battle, but it's not the end of the war," Dramazic said as she turned over another report.

"Colonel, the General asked me to give this to you," Truesdale said handing her an envelope.

She opened it and looked it over. Her eyes widened and she sat down on her cot.

"What is it, Colonel?" Lesner asked.

"It seems that the military might have a secret lab in the area where they harness their human alchemy and other human experiments to their potential. It's totally barbaric and worse yet, the general wants us to find it, infiltrate it, and destroy it after pulling out civilians."

"Joy, next they'll want us to go and hug each other and go back to the flower power era," Truesdale said sarcastically.

"Don't be disrespectful, Andrew," the Colonel said, using his first name so that he knew she wanted him to stop as a personal favor to her.

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

A week went by and soon the Colonel had been asked to lead a sweep of the Laboratory 38. She stood ready to begin with Major Lesner and Major Truesdale. 

"All right troops, we're sweeping the lab, not going on a rampage. Capture any civilians and leave any experiments alone. Also take any military personnel if they come quietly. If there is anything unusual, report it back to me. Is that understood?

"Sir, yes sir" came the reply as the soldiers took off.

An hour went by and the sweep of the lab was nearly complete. They had found that they were experimenting with the prisoners from Prison 8, right next to them. There were several humans who had been combined with animals to form Chimeras and other random experiments that couldn't be explained at the moment. Soon Major Lesner came running out.

"Colonel, Colonel," he yelled.

"What is it Major?"

"You have to come see this."

She followed the Major into the building quickly till she was brought into a large laboratory. Major Truesdale was standing there pointing his gun at two scientists. A large tube was in the center of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Well Colonel, I'm going to let them tell you," Major Truesdale said, as he turned towards the scientists.

"It was by the order of the Fuher, we didn't want to hurt the boy, just try to freeze him alive. He's still alive, we've monitored him since that day."

This made the Colonel turn towards the tube they were staring at and gasped. Inside the tube was a boy that didn't look a day over 12 or 13 years old. His long blond hair floated around him making him look peaceful and angelic. An oxygen mask was over his face and an IV was in his arm.

"Take him out of there," the Colonel hissed.

She was appalled. The scientists scrambled and soon the boy was lying on a lab table. The Colonel took her long coat off and placed it over his body. She then turned to the scientists.

"So what can you tell me about him."

They handed her a file and were then escorted by Major Lesner to the other prisoners. She flipped it open and studied it.

"What does it say Colonel?" Major Truesdale asked.

"His name is Edward, Edward Elric. He was sixteen when he was put into prison, but it doesn't say what for. The experiment was started one week later and he's been like that for the past 10 years," she made a face.

"What is it now, Colonel?"

"He looks like he's 13. How can he be twenty-six?"

"Well, he may not have aged a day since he was sixteen, and you know that everyone is different and they mature at different times."

"True," she said as she handed the Major the report and walked over to the boy on the table.

She began to study him more closely. He looked peaceful in his sleep. His hair, oddly enough had not stopped growing since he was locked away and she was sure it went down to his feet. The report had said that it was a weird side affect of the process. It kind of made him look like a girl.

"Colonel, we should get out of here," Major Truesdale said.

"Yes," she said as she picked up Edward and carried him out of the lab, hoping that the General would be willing to let him have some medical attention.

* * *

"Ten years?" General Mike Roberts said in disbelief. 

He leaned back in his desk chair and looked up at the Colonel holding a teenage boy. She had just informed him of what had transpired in the laboratory and that the boy was in need of medical attention.

"Yes sir. Please let me take him to the medical ward at least until we stabilize his vitals. I'm sure he could probably do without, but I don't want him to wake up and turn on us. We could get him to work for us, sir. Apparently he was a State Alchemist that was thrown in jail for something. I don't know what he was imprisoned for because the report never said. I don't know if he'll be bitter against his own country or not, so why don't we try."

He said nothing for the moment. He was contemplating the situation in his head. He finally came to a decision.

"Very well, Colonel. I'll give him medical clearance, but you are responsible for him. When he wakes, try to find out if he'll work for us. If you told me correctly, he would now be twenty-six and since he was employed at such a young age, he'll know what he wants to do after presenting the situation to him. Besides, if we can persuade him, we'll have an alchemist on our side. You are dismissed Colonel," he said as he gave her the papers for Edward's medical clearance.

"Yes sir," she said as she left the room, taking Edward down to the medical ward.


	3. Awake

**Condemned  
****Chapter 3: Awake  
****March 20, 2006  
****By CCD**

**A/N: Just as a bit of a reminder all questions will be answered on my Forum. You can find the link in my bio. Thanks!**

* * *

Colonel Dramazic sat by a bedside reading her paperwork. They had received orders from the front that they were to stay in Dublith until they were needed. She was grateful since Edward had yet to wake since his rescue from the lab, three days beforehand. The doctors had him on oxygen and a heart monitor was set up for precaution. They also had him on a feeding tube since he was unconscious and who knew how long it had been since he had been given sustenance. 

She smiled and she didn't know why she felt like smiling. Despite the grim circumstances, she had gotten a taste for Ed's attitude. The Colonel knew he must be stubborn, since any ordinary person would have given up a long time ago, after all that had happened to him. Maybe that was why she was smiling. She was happy that he had held on long enough to be saved from the hell that he had been put into.

The Colonel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft moan come from Edward. Her paperwork was soon forgotten as she stared and watched as amber eyes opened and he stared back at her. She turned and called for a doctor who came running.

"What is it, Colonel?"

"He's awake," she said.

Edward's first thoughts upon waking were about the stiffness of his body. He had moaned before opening his eyes to see a strange woman sitting next to him. Her eyes went wide as she called for a doctor.

_Where am I? What happened to me?_

The doctor and the women were talking. He caught that the women was a Colonel, but from what he could tell she wasn't a member of the Amestris military at all. His thoughts were interrupted as the doctor came over and checked his vitals at which Ed protested by making a sound of annoyance since he couldn't talk.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Just let me check your vitals and we can see about taking away the feeding tube and oxygen so that you can talk."

_Feeding tube and oxygen? What does he mean by that?_

Ed was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't talk and that it was hard for him to move. The doctor noticed that Ed was frustrated and sighed.

"Well you're vitals seem to be stable and there don't seem to be any major complications. I think it will be all right if we take the tubes out. This may hurt a little, but hopefully once their out, you'll be able to talk."

In a matter of minutes the tubes were removed and Ed's throat felt raw. The doctor immediately sat him up and handed him some water, which he drank without a second thought. The doctor gave him another cup of water as he began to remove him from the heart monitor. The only thing he left was the I.V., which was dripping medicine into Ed's veins. He then rose and turned to Colonel Dramazic who had stood back the whole time watching Ed's expressions.

"I have to go put this equipment up, Colonel. He's doing extremely well for someone who's been out for ten years."

At this Ed spit out some of his water.

"Ten years?" he yelled forgetting himself.

The doctor and Colonel looked at each other.

"Carry on, Doctor. I'll explain everything to him and call you if we need anything else."

Ed watched as the doctor took off down the hall with some of the equipment and said he would be back later for the rest of it. His attention was turned to the Colonel who was also watching the doctor down the hall. He began to study her. She was about Winry's height, with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown and she wore a pair of reading glasses. It was quite apparent that she had been doing paperwork before he woke up because it was in neat stacks on a small table beside his makeshift bed. He glanced around the room and turned his attention back to her and noticed that her attention was now focused on him. He frowned.

The Colonel ran a hand through her hair. What was she going to tell him? She sighed before she sat down and closed her eyes. He was frowning and could tell he wasn't happy about the situation at all. Neither was she.

"Edward, what was the last thing you remember before waking up here today?"

Ed thought for a moment. He realized that many of his past memories were a little hazy.

"I don't know. What happened to me? Where am I? Who are you?"

She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She may as well be direct and tell him the truth.

"My name is Colonel Kara Dramazic. I'm a Colonel for the United States military, though I know that means nothing to you, but I'll get to that eventually. Our troops found you inside of a laboratory where you had been used in an experiment that involved freezing human beings alive and sustaining their lives while in that state. Do you remember anything about that Edward?"

As she was speaking, many of his memories became clearer. He remembered the trial and the events of the day where the two scientists knocked him out. He looked up at her and realized he knew nearly nothing about her ant the country to which she served.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't know you at all or about the country you serve. Why should I trust you with anything?"

"Edward, it's up for you to decide whether or not you want to trust me. You're right. You don't know anything about me and I don't know all that much about you. Just the information the scientists in the lab gave me when we rescued you from the experiment," she said as she handed him the folder that she had received from the scientists.

Edward looked over it extensively and got a better idea for what they had done to him. They had kept vital charts of the last ten years. It scared him to think about it, but knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He closed it and put it on his lap.

"I see. They wanted to try to find a way to stay alive longer so they tried to find a way to preserve a body without killing it. That's just like those bastards to use prisoners like that."

"Edward, I hate to ask you this, and I know you don't really trust me, but I can't trust you unless I know why you were imprisoned. What did you do?"

"And if I told you, you would judge me for a crime I didn't commit. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. I was charge with killing my little brother and using human alchemy to do it. I couldn't save him and when I woke I was in prison and preparing to go to trial," Ed said too distraught to notice that he had just blurted out what he hadn't planned on telling the Colonel.

She watched Ed as he spoke. He was telling the truth. As a Colonel, she had to interrogate many prisoners. She had learned over the years that their eyes were the key to whether they were telling the truth or lying. Ed's eyes were full of complete remorse, helplessness, and fear. Remorse for the loss of his brother, helplessness of not being able to do anything to stop his brothers death, and fear of being judged by her...

"I couldn't defend myself against them because I failed Al, and despite the fact that I didn't do anything, I let them take me as punishment for failing him. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, but all I can give you is my word."

They were silent for a moment. Colonel Dramazic could still see that he was a child in many ways and yet mature beyond his years. She reached over and took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at her confused.

"It's all right Ed. I believe you. I promise that I'll defend you if this comes up again. I'm thankful that you trusted me enough to tell me. We'll work things out."

"Ok," he said with a nod.

She smiled and squeezed his hand again. A puzzled look crossed his face.

"What is it, Edward?"

"You never told me where I am or what the United States is?"

"Well, we're in a makeshift hospital in Dublith. We haven't been mobilized since we're used to keep the war to a minimum in the south."

"War?"

She sighed, realizing immediately that she hadn't explained about the war at all.

"Yes, the United States and Amestris are at war. It's been going on for eight years now and neither side is really winning. Amestris was virtually unknown to the world until about nine years ago. Everything was great at first, but many other nations soon decided that they wanted to be able to control Amestris' resources. They wanted the technology of automail and the science of alchemy. Many countries felt that they would be supreme if they conquered Amestris."

"Was the United States one of them?"

"Not at first. In fact, this war started when the U.S. intervened. They promised to back up Amestris and even posted soldiers on Amestris for back up. Unfortunately, many of the citizens here resented outside help and technology. Some Amestris soldiers soon shot U.S. soldiers and our country declared war. It wasn't until the war was started that intentions to seize the resources here became apparent."

"…And you were dragged into it."

"Well, I actually volunteered for this. I wanted to see Amestris with my own eyes and so I felt that if I came here, I could do something for the people here. Some of the other soldiers say I'm soft, but I'd rather have prisoners that could tell me useful things then dead bodies and blood everywhere."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Just then, the doctor who had come earlier interrupted them.

"Colonel, the General came by and has ordered Edward's release from the hospital. He said to give you this," the doctor said as he gave her an envelope with her orders before exiting again.

She opened it and scanned it quickly. After a moment, she looked at Ed and made a face.

"What is it?"

"Well, the General told me before that he wanted me to take care of you."

"And?" he knew she was hesitating as if not wanting to insult him.

"Well he gave me explicit orders that we are to do something about your dirty prison robes and that hair of yours."

"The robes are one thing, but what's wrong with my hair."

"You'd better look yourself," she said as she pointed to a full-length mirror.

He got out of the bed and walked over to it. His eyes went wide when he saw his extremely long hair.

"What in the hell happened to my hair?"


	4. Sights and Sounds

**Condemned  
****Chapter 4: Sights and Sounds  
****March 20, 2006  
****By CCD**

* * *

Two hours later, Ed sat on a cot in the Colonel's tent. The young alchemist's blond locks were now cut to the length they were from before the whole freezing incident and pulled back in its customary braid. He had gotten a bath and was given a pair of boxer shorts, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of military boots with socks to wear. Except for the boxer shorts and boots, which had been bought brand new, the clothing had been donated by Major Lesner and Major Truesdale. Edward cursed when he saw that The Colonel came in and threw him one of her spare belts.

"I know the pants are a bit big. I thought these might help."

"Thank you Colonel."

"Edward, I'm not your superior officer. Just call me Kara."

"Yes sir," he said jokingly as he gave her a half-hearted salute.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her half of the tent. She had put up a sheet to give them both some privacy, and so that Ed could have some space. He would probably be overwhelmed for a while by all the things going on around him. At least he was in high spirits and was listening to the things she said. She was even discovering his weird sense of humor that for some reason didn't really bother her.

"Kara, can I ask you something."

"Sure,"

"Do you think there's any way I might be able to see someone here in Dublith? I need some advice and I think my old alchemy teacher may be the only one who can help me. At least if she's still around."

"I don't see why not, but I'll have to come with you and tell someone else where we're going. When did you want to go?"

"Whenever it's convenient for you."

"Do you want to go now?"

Ed nodded. She stood up and walked out of her tent and over to where Major Truesdale was sitting. He nodded as she explained where they were going and she returned to Edward in the tent. She grabbed her handguns from the table and placed them in her holsters. It was then that she noticed the look on Ed's face.

"I'm taking them just as a precaution. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will defend myself if the need arises, Ed."

"Just so you know, she doesn't like members of the military. She may attack you and probably throw me around a bit."

They left and began to walk down the main street in Dublith. Many of the people were used to seeing the United States military around and gave them a nod that showed that they recognized that they were there, but there was no cheery welcome that many of the citizens were receiving from other citizens.

"Well, that's pleasant," Ed said sarcastically.

"You get used to it and since you're with me, you're getting the same treatment."

They had only gone a little ways when Ed stopped in front of a meat store that was connected to a house. The Colonel recognized it immediately. Many of the soldiers had come here to pay for meat and while the man who owned the store was normally civil, she knew his wife had attacked several of the soldiers as soon as she saw them.

"Ah, the Curtises."

"You've met them before."

"Only by reputation. I'm assuming that the wife is your teacher."

"Yeah,"

"Well then, I hope she won't be a big pain. I've seen some of the bruises she's given the other soldiers and I certainly don't want to end up black and blue."

They walked up to the shop door and entered with the Colonel in front of Ed. A woman sat behind the counter and looked up and frowned.

"I thought I told your troops that they weren't welcome in my store."

"I believe you made that very clear, but I'm here on his behalf," The Colonel said as she moved out of the way so that the woman could see Edward.

The woman's eyes went wide as she saw Ed.

"Edward,"

"Hello teacher,"

Izumi Curtis leaped over the counter and threw her arms around Ed in a hug. A moment later she had flipped him over her head and into the hard floor of the store.

"So you've joined the enemy to get your revenge on the Amestris military. Do you have any idea how stupid you are?"

"Wait, Mrs. Curtis, he didn't escape. The U.S. army has taken him into custody when we found him being used as a lab experiment. He means you no harm and neither do I. He just wanted some advice."

Izumi looked from the U.S. soldier to Ed who was slowly rising from his spot on the ground. She was furious and relieved at the same time. She hated both the United States and Amestris' militaries and was determined not to let them have any control over her. However she was relived and a bit worried at the site of her former student. What had the U.S.'s dog mean by used as a lab experiment and the fact that Ed was in the custody of the U.S.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Izumi asked, after deciding to ignore the woman for now.

" I need advice,"

Edward had explained what had happened to him over the past ten years. The Colonel filled in when prompted by Ed, but for the most part she remained quiet out of respect for Edward and his teacher.

"This is why I hate the military. They're nothing but self-righteous thugs that sell their souls to the state for power and prestige."

"Teacher, not all soldiers are like that. Some have good intent as well," Ed said quietly.

They were quiet for a few moments. Izumi knew what her student wanted, but she knew she couldn't give him the answers he was seeking.

"I can't tell you what to do Edward. You and I have chosen very different paths over the years. I've seen how you matured after everything that's happened in your short life. All I can tell you is that you need to do what you feel is right, even if I don't agree with it. It's your life, so do what's best for you."

Edward listened to what his teacher was saying and knew she was right. It was hard for him to make such a choice with everything he's been through. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kara standing over him.

"I won't force you to make a choice, Ed. I want you to know that. Take your time and choose what's best for you."

"All right," he said.

"Ed, I hate to cut your conversation short, but we need to be getting back," Kara said softly.

He nodded and rose from his chair.

"Thanks teacher. You told me exactly what I needed to hear."

Izumi watched Ed and the woman walk out of the shop. She clasped her hands and offered a small prayer in the hopes that Ed would be protected and have the guidance he needed in his ordeal.

As Kara and Ed traveled through the streets, Ed noticed many things had changed in Dublith since he had last been. The sight of many destroyed buildings and shanty looking homes sprung up all over the place. He frowned. It also wasn't as busy. There were many changes that had occurred in his absence.

_The world will go on as if nothing was wrong, because we're just a small part of it. All is one and one is all._

"Are you all right, Ed. You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking about how much things have changed here in Dublith. That's all. The sights and sounds are so different since the last time I was here."

"Yes, I think the war is partially responsible, but I think there are a few other factors."

"Yeah, teacher taught my brother and I that no matter what happened to us, the world would act as if nothing was wrong. It could change or remain the same, but it would continue on because each of us is just a small part of the world. All is one and one is all."

"Your alchemy teacher is a good person, Ed. I'm glad I had a chance to meet her."

"Yeah, but you didn't get thrown. If you had, you may have another opinion of her."

"Heh, I doubt it. The things she says make a lot of sense. She is a very wise woman."

Ed didn't know what to say. He knew Kara was right about his teacher, and he felt pride for having studied under her. The two of them walked until they got back to the group of tents at the edge of town. Major Truesdale met them at the guard station.

"Hey, you're back. So, how was it?"

"Better than I expected. His teacher is the Curtis woman that throws all of our men out of her store."

"Makes sense, that little spit fire would have to be an alchemist. I'm assuming that she's never joined the state since she seems to hate any soldier that walks into her store."

"Don't know, didn't ask."

"No, she's always hated the state military and alchemist in particular. When she found out that I joined them, I was given a beating that I probably will never forget," Ed said.

"Well at least you're both in one piece. Oh, by the way, the General came through here. He said to tell you that you could take the rest of the day off Colonel. Said that you deserved the break after all your hard work this week."

"Did he? Remind me to thank him if I don't get called about a crisis later on today. I'm heading back to my tent. Are you coming Ed?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

The two of them walked back to their tent. Ed immediately went to his half and sat on his cot. He contemplated what his teacher had said. Edward knew she was right. In the end he would have to decide for himself. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you all right, Ed?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Kara. She was standing in the walkway between the sheets she had set up to divide the tent. A genuine look of concern was on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Ok, get some rest. I'll wake you in a little bit to eat."

"Um…OK."

He laid down on his cot and closed his eyes again. Ed just wanted to get some sleep. Soon he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	5. Prisoners of War

**Condemned  
Chapter 5: Prisoners Of War  
March 20, 2006  
By CCD

* * *

**

Ed walked through the camp. The troops had gotten used to seeing him tag along with the Colonel and were told that he was no threat to them. Ed had met quite a few of them and found them to be a pretty decent group of people. Many were religious and were there to do what they could for their God and country.

The alchemist couldn't care less about religion however he had sensed an honest presence being with the United States troops. He had felt the same fellowship when he had been with Mustang and his crew. It was a feeling of being accepted, of belonging with them. Ed sighed. He still hadn't made a definite decision to join them. He may have hated Fuher Bradley for sentencing him to live the life of a lab rat, but he couldn't hate the military as a whole.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

He turned to see Major Truesdale and Major Lesner playing a card game. It was Major Lesner who had called out to him. Edward had seen a similarity between Kara and the two Majors that he saw with Mustang's band. They were loyal to her and her best friends.

"Hey Major Truesdale, Major Lesner," he said a little sadly.

The two Majors looked at each other before Major Lesner grabbed Ed's sleeve and pulled him to sit on a crate next to them.

"What's wrong, Ed? You're normally a bit more enthusiastic than that."

"Just reminiscing a little that's all."

"About what?" Major Truesdale asked.

"Don't worry about it Major. It's nothing important."

Major Truesdale opened his mouth to say something when a yell cut him off.

"EDWARD. WHERE ARE YOU?"

The three men looked at each other. They knew that when the Colonel called, you came and it was definitely her.

"You better go. She's a wicked shot and she sounds angry. I wouldn't want to provoke her," Major Truesdale said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Ed said as he turned and began to jog towards the sound of the Colonel's voice.

She stood outside the tent they shared. It was evident that she was angry and a bit stressed out.

"What is it, Col…Kara?" Ed said quickly, catching his slip up as he approached.

"We need to talk. Come inside."

They entered the tent. She took a seat on a stool while Ed took a seat on the cot. He felt a bit intimidated, but he remained silent as the Colonel sighed and began to speak.

"I have something I need to ask of you Ed. We received word early this morning that they are bringing some important Amestris prisoners of war here to be interrogated and guarded."

"Why here?" Ed asked as he began to feel a bit nauseous.

"We're out of the fighting in Central and in the North. It's easier to interrogate a prisoner in a much more peaceful setting."

"You said you had something you wanted to ask me. What is it?"

"I hate to do this Ed, but the General gave me orders to have you there. I know this isn't going to be easy and I know that you haven't chosen who you wish to be in alliance with. The General knows this too, however I don't really have a choice but to take you. I don't know whom they're bringing down here; the General never told me, but I have to ask you not to do anything rash. It will only cause more damage if you do. Can you promise me that?"

Edward felt ill. He had just been thinking about which state he wanted to ally himself with and now it was being pushed on him in a sense. Part of him knew that it wasn't Kara's fault, however he felt like it since she was making him do this.

"I'll try. I don't know if I can guarantee it fully, Kara," Ed whispered, not looking at her.

"Then that's all I'm going to ask for Ed," she said gently, "Everything will turn out for the best. Besides, we always ask if they would rather join our side. Some do and some don't, but if they do, it won't be all bad."

"And if they don't?"

"We treat out prisoners very well Ed. They are human beings after all."

It didn't totally get rid of Ed's worry, but it did give him some comfort to know that the people here were at least semi decent. Kara got up and walked to her clothes chest. She pulled out her military jacket before slipping it on and buttoning it.

"I know it's sudden, but the general asked if we could be down there early. We had a scout come and tell us that the prisoners and their escorts will be here in about 20 minutes. We need to get going so we can be at the gate when they come in."

"Fine," Ed said in a shaky voice.

"In truth, he wasn't fine. He was in deep turmoil over the fact that he was about to be in the presence of his old comrades; watching their faces as they saw him alive, out of prison, and possibly betrayed them to the enemy. He blindly followed the Colonel to the front gate where the General would be waiting for them.

Ed had come to like the General. He was strict and firm, but not power hungry or stuck up like Amestris's Generals. At the moment, however, he was angry with the General for making him do this.

"Ah, Colonel, Mr. Elric, glad you could join us," the General said.

Ed hadn't realized that they had reached the gate. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed where they were heading.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Kara asked.

"Nothing; just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

As soon as Ed said this there was a shout from a Major on a makeshift watchtower.

"General, they're coming!"

The General nodded and sent a few troop members out to meet and give support to the transport group. Ed grew more anxious as the group approached. Kara put a hand to his shoulder.

"It will be Ok, Ed. I know you're nervous; I would be too in this situation, but you have to be strong. Things will be all right in the end. You'll see."

As the group came even closer, he noticed a familiar figure among the mass. The normally pristine uniform was wrinkled and torn. Dark, black hair was grimy and stuck to the sweat coated, dirty face. There was a bit of dark stubble on his face since it had obviously been a while since the man had, had the opportunity to shave. Despite all of this, Ed knew that face. He feared the worse as he whispered the name of the man he knew so well and on some level respected no matter how much he pissed him off.

"Mustang…"

Although whispered, both Colonels heard him. Kara looked up to see the prisoner stop and look up directly at Ed.

"Fullmetal," he said in a hoarse, disbelieving voice.

They were silent for a moment. The prisoners had stopped to look back at the scene and began to whisper about the Fullmetal Alchemist. The guards watched the spectacle in silence. Some of them had met Edward, while others had only heard about the boy from commanding officers that received the data of the laboratory raid in their latest reports. They wanted to see what would happen between one of their most prized prisoners and the boy who had been frozen for ten years. It was silent until the General spoke up.

"Mr. Elric, do you know this prisoner?"

Ed took this as an opportunity to look away from Mustang. The younger alchemist saw something in his eyes that he didn't quite want to put a label on. He swallowed hard before answering the General.

"Yes, sir."

"How do you know him?"

"He was my superior officer before I was thrown into prison. He is also the man that helped me to enter the military."

"Interesting, Colonel Dramazic."

"Yes, sir,"

"Follow me for a moment. Mr. Elric, please wait here. Troops wait a moment and I will direct you as to where you will take the prisoners."

The two officers walked off behind a tent, leaving Ed to his thoughts. He wondered what the General and Kara were talking about and how Mustang got caught.

_What am I going to do now?

* * *

_

"Colonel," General Roberts said in a firm tone.

"Yes, General."

"This is an interesting development. As much as I hate to admit it, I believe that having the Flame Colonel here will only complicate things. I want Edward on our side."

"With all do respect, sir, why don't we ask the Colonel to join our side."

"Because I've heard he's as stubborn as a mule and will refuse to come over to our side."

"Do you have a plan sir?"

"Not yet, however, I do wish to remain in Mr. Elric's good graces. I'm going to leave the Flame Colonel with you. Let him clean himself up and keep a close eye on him. Keep him in cuffs and do whatever is necessary…" the General left it hanging in the air as he passed her and returned to the prisoners with Kara closely behind.

When they returned she noticed that Ed had moved away from the Flame Colonel. In fact he was sitting at the base of the tree with his back to the prisoners. She sighed and put on a mask before approaching the enemy with equal rank as her own.

"Mustang, come with me," she said with authority.

Mustang approached her with his face pointed to the ground. She could tell that underneath all of the dirt, blood, and grime was a very handsome and proud man. To see him like this was interesting to say the least. She turned and walked over to the tree where Edward sat.

"You need to come with me too, Ed; we're gonna get him cleaned up and then the three of us are going to talk.


	6. Piecing Together Truth and Lies

**Condemned  
Chapter 6: Piecing Together Truth and Lies  
March 20, 2006  
By CCD**

* * *

Colonel Dramazic was right on at least one of her assumptions about Mustang. He was handsome beneath all of the dirt and grime. After they left the gate she took Ed and Roy to find Major Truesdale and Major Lesner before going to the river. She and Ed had gone to Major Lesner's tent for some clothing while the two Majors watched over Mustang. Kara had taken quick notice that both Ed and Mustang were exceptionally quiet, however it was to be expected.

Now the three of them were in her tent. Ed had immediately fled to his side and pulled the curtains closed clearly not wanting to be anywhere near the two Colonels. Mustang sighed.

"Still a royal small pain in my side," he muttered under his breath.

The curtains flew open again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY WOULD BE TRAMPLED BY BOOTS LIKE AN ANT, YOU BASTARD!"

Kara broke down laughing causing the two men to turn their attention from each other to her.

"I'm sorry, but that was the most irrational thing I have ever heard in my life."

"It works every time you make a comment about his height, the lack thereof that is," Mustang said softly as Ed fumed.

"Well it at least it got you back out here, Ed. I really do need to talk to you, both of you. Sit!"

Both men sat on her cot while she took her usual perch on her stool. Kara could feel the tension in the air almost as if it cut it like a sharp knife.

"I guess it's just easier at the moment to ask if either of you have any questions."

Mustang gave her a look as if she was crazy.

"You sure you want us to ask questions?"

"I don't have much to loose. Besides, I would rather have your trust and being honest with you is the best way to earn it. So, any questions?"

Ed huffed before speaking.

"Why is he here?"

"General's orders. He specifically asked me to get you former superior cleaned up and put him under my surveillance."

"But why?"

"I wish I could tell you, Edward, but at the moment I can't tell you what I don't really know."

"I have a question," Mustang said turning to Edward, "What the hell happened to you, Fullmetal?"

Ed didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell Mustang what happened to him.

"Fine Ed, if you won't tell him then I will," Kara said.

That earned her a glare before Ed stood up and stomped off to his half of the tent. Kara let it slide knowing that he would still hear the discussion.

"So I don't repeat myself, tell me what you know."

"I assume you know why Edward was put into jail."

"Yes, your military claims that he murdered his younger brother."

"I was one of the few who refused to believe it. He had been under my command for four years and anyone who had seen their bond knew that Edward would be the last person to kill his brother. However, he said he would take the blame to atone for past sins and because we could never find 100 concrete proof against anyone else, he didn't really have a choice. He was sent to prison in Central and transferred to the prison here in Dublith. All I know is that three weeks later they said that he died in his sleep here in Dublith."

"Death in sleep, huh. A bit far-fetched for someone so young, but not unheard of; I guess most people would believe it."

"Yes, many rumors went around that he died out of guilt over his brother and received all that he deserved. My subordinates and I were swamped at the time with various things that we never had the opportunity to look into it. We mourned and moved forward because we knew that was what Ed would want. I did find it a bit fishy when they decided just to cremate his body and not give it over to a childhood friend of his who wanted to burry him next to his mother and brother."

Kara nodded taking it all in.

"So you don't know anything about the experiment because the military said he was dead."

"What experiment?"

"Your military was trying to find a way to preserve life and youthfulness by experimenting with what the U.S. knows as cryogenically being frozen. Ed was used in the experiment and I got to tell you, I don't understand a word of it. The U.S. doesn't know a way to do such a thing. We're not even close. As cruel as it was, it's brilliant."

"Many cruel acts are. How long was he frozen for?"

"Ten years, or so the data says."

"It coincides with his supposed death date. They wanted him to disappear."

Kara knew Mustang was angry. He hadn't let it show on his face nor had he let it slip through his tone or the way he said his words. She could tell however that he was fiercely protective of Ed in a fatherly sort of way.

"You really worry about him, don't you."

He looked at her and then looked at the closed curtains.

"One of my subordinates told me that when it came to the Elric brothers, I always acted irrationally and without fault. As I said before, when Ed was thrown into jail, I had no doubt in my mind that he was innocent. I always wondered why he took the blame knowing he was innocent, but it was the Fuher's decision and it was just something I had to accept."

Ed let the tears fall down his face. He never knew that anyone other than Pinako and Winry had such a strong conviction that he was innocent. The fact that it was Mustang, the man he respected on some level, hated on another, was defending him…He didn't really want to think about it. He heard Kara continue.

"I take it you aren't too happy with your Fuher from your tone."

"It's been one of my goals to dethrone him one day."

"Ah, mutiny."

"In a sense, for years I've wanted to just ascend the ranks to the top…" he left it hanging in the air.

"And what's changed?"

Mustang paused.

"I've spent ten years thinking Edward was dead and knowing he died without having a chance to clear his name. Knowing this, I can't do things the right way anymore."

"Does this mean that if we gave you the opportunity that you'll jump ships, from Amestris to us?"

Ed held his breath waiting for an answer.

"In a heartbeat."

Ed shuttered. Roy was joining Amestris's enemies and for what…his belief in destroying Fuher Bradley and put himself on the throne.

"You do know what would happen if the U.S. lost."

"I'd rather be a dead man than one who doesn't stand up for what he believes in. I've come this far and I'm not going back."

Ed flung the curtain open.

"Then I guess that means I'm going with you Mustang."

Kara was taken back. She hadn't expected Ed to make a decision based on his former superior.

"Don't do this unless you want to Fullmetal."

"Don't boss me around. You're not my superior anymore and I am doing this cause I want to. I've made up my mind and that's final."

Kara sighed. If both of them had made their choice there was no point in prolonging it.

"You've both made your choice then. You know there's no turning back," she said wanting to be absolutely.

"I said I made up my mind and that's final," Ed said.

"I meant what I said too. I'll remain a military dog a little while longer," Roy said, shifting the cuffs on his wrists to rub them.

"Very well then. I have a meeting with the General in a little bit, so I'll talk to him about it. He may also want to talk to you about this so I'll take you with me when I go."

* * *

Roy Mustang was anxious as he sat outside of General Mike Robert's office. He was still in a bit of shock from Edward's reaction to his mutiny. He could tell when he first saw him again he could see that Ed was torn between these people who had rescued him and people who he had been loyal to and his friends. The former Amestris Colonel was equally surprised that he hadn't jumped ship when he was first found a week ago.

He glanced over at the blond alchemist who was sitting next to him with his arm folded and eyes closed. Mustang let relief come over him. Edward was alive and well. At the moment, that was all the comfort he could get. He could clearly tell that the General and Colonel were arguing and that never boded well.

"I just can't believe it, Colonel. He's a proud man and a Colonel of their army at that. He turned on his troops too easily."

"Sir, I know it seems like that, but I can assure you that this is the real deal. I've been an interrogator and tactician long enough to know that it's legitimate. You saw how he reacted at the gate. He's very protective of Edward, sir, and when I told him what happened…" she paused thinking about what to say, "Let's just say he wasn't happy. He was stubborn enough to not let his emotions show, however, I could tell. His eyes gave him away sir and if this were a tactical move to get back to Amestris's side, he'd be an idiot. It's cliché and the most predictable trick in the book," she said wanting the General to see it.

"And what if he's a good actor? What if we lose because we were both fooled?"

"Sir, you've trusted me when it came to Edward. Why can't you trust me now with Mustang."

The General was silent. Kara knew that by arguing with him it was considered insubordination, however, they needed the Flame Colonel on their side. He and Ed would help push the odds in their favor and she knew he could be trusted.

"You said that Mr. Elric would join if Mustang joins, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

The General sighed.

"Fine, but if anything happens you'll take the heat Colonel. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm trusting your judgment. They will be under your command. Although it's risky Mustang will be a Lt. Colonel and Elric a Major. This way they both have some influence on the troops, and you can override them if anything goes wrong or seems out of place. I don't want the two of them alone at all either. I want a weekly report on their behavior and any information you get from them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go get them outfitted and show Mustang around the base. You are dismissed Colonel?"

She saluted and walked out to see a sorry sight. Ed and Mustang were clearly unhappy and they seemed a bit distressed. She knew that they must have heard the arguing between her and the General. She smiled and pulled her keys out before unlocking the handcuffs on Mustang's arms.

"Come on you two and we'll get you into your new uniforms. Welcome to the United States Army."


	7. Thoughts and Promises

**Condemned  
Chapter 7: Thoughts and Promises  
March 20, 2006  
By CCD**

If anyone could be more annoyed at the moment it would have to be Colonel Dramazic. The newly minted Lt. Colonel Mustang sat on the nearest stool looking highly amused. It hadn't been that big of a deal to him to get fitted in uniform. It had gone quite smoothly in fact. What was annoying were the reactions from one Major Edward Elric.

"Why do I have to wear this thing anyway," he said his face clearly red from screaming at everyone who tried to put him in the forest green uniform.

"Sorry Ed, but it's regulations and I can't get around that. As it is, both you and Lt. Colonel Mustang were put under my jurisdiction. If you don't follow regulations then I'll be the one who'll get the heat for everything you do wrong. Please remember that," Kara said as she rubbed her temples trying to ease the tension headache that was rising.

"She's right, Ed. Settle down. It's just clothing. You can stand to wear it once in a while."

"Lt. Colonel, you're not helping," Kara said cutting off any retort from the younger alchemist, "Ed, you now represent the United States Army. You have to look the part for it to be acceptable. Having two alchemists in the group is not going to make this easy since many of the troops hate the casual power that alchemists display. It's hard for them to accept and if you look like you belong it will help."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing this thing all the time."

"I don't wear mine all the time, do I?"

"Uh…no I guess you don't."

Mustang sat back and watched Ed and the Colonel as they interacted with each other. He was surprised to see that she was able to calm him down as Alphonse had done before his demise. That brought the Colonel to other lingering thoughts.

Why had Alphonse died? Why didn't Edward stand up for himself those many years ago? What the hell had happened that the two brothers would be torn from each other and the elder brother's world would be turned upside down in the blink of an eye?

"Lt. Colonel?"

Roy looked up and placed his usual mask over his face.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. What is it that you wanted Colonel?"

"I asked if you were ready to head out. Edward's uniform has to be altered a bit so we'll be back for it later."

"All right," he said as he got up and fell behind the other two as they walked outside.

As she had done a few weeks earlier, she showed their newest member around the camp. Roy took note of the important places and important names, important as in those of equal or higher rank than he was. All in all he was impressed with the way the Americans' held themselves and with the camp. There was a single division stationed here and yet it was quite huge. They had made the most of their position and had set up a mini fortress right on the outskirts of Dublith; well, if you considered a fortress a large groups of tents surrounded by a chain link fence topped with barbed wire with a large wooden gate and watchtower.

It was so different from the Amestris army. Sure they set up tents and some semblance of protection, but because of the greedy, power-hungry morons in charge, nothing productive got done. Everyone here did their part and all of them were well-trained soldiers who did this as a duty to their country, not because they liked war. Many of them reminded the Lieutenant Colonel of the people who were most loyal to him. The people he had betrayed because of anger and a whim.

"Mustang…!"

He jumped slightly as he looked at the Colonel. Ed stood in behind her snickering.

"Are you all right, Mustang? You've been awful spacey today."

"I'm sorry Colonel. I seem to be making a habit of getting lost in thought today."

"I understand. A lot has happened today and there are a lot of things to think about. I was just saying that we're going to head back to my tent. You and Ed have been ordered to stay with me. It'll still be a couple of hours before the mess tent opens so for right now we have some free time."

He nodded and they began walking back. They were about halfway there when they heard a minor commotion in the camp. A drafted Private stood in the middle of a crowd. On his hands was a pair of white gloves with red marking. The Colonel thought nothing of it until she noticed that both Ed and Roy had stopped with there, faces turning pale. She glanced back at the soldier and noticed that he was snapping his fingers and small sparks were flying from them because of the friction.

"I'm the great Flame Colonel. The biggest loser to grace the American camps and murder of thousands," he said as he laughed; he was the only one doing so since the news of his reinstatement into their military.

Kara put on her best serious face as she walked to the center of the small crowd. The other soldiers made way for her while the one who was obviously making fun of Mustang was having so much fun that he never noticed her approach.

Before the private knew it, he had been punched in the stomach and flipped onto the ground. The Colonel was standing on top of him and had removed the gloves from his hands.

"You're an American soldier, act like it. These gloves belong to Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang and they will be given back to him. He is now your superior, soldier, so learn some respect for him real quick or I'll let him show you why he was called the Flame Alchemist. Is that understood?

"Yes ma'am," came the weak reply.

She began to walk back when she stopped and turned around at the sight of Mustang.

"Oh, and he'll be a better man than you'll be soldier. He is honorable. As for the death of all those people…at least he didn't delight in the bloodshed unlike some I've come across."

The crowd dispersed quickly as the Colonel walked back with the gloves in hand. Ed and Roy were in a bit of shock. They hadn't thought she would go that far to defend them. She walked up to Mustang and held up the gloves.

"I believe, Lt. Colonel, that these are your gloves."

"They are. Thank you."

"All in a days work for this Colonel. Now let's head back before we have any more problems."

Roy and Ed nodded and began to follow her to their tent. When they got there the two alchemists noticed that the tent had been rearranged so that most of it belonged to the two men since they would be sharing that half of the tent. Ed disappeared through the curtain obviously wanting to be left alone.

"I asked Major Lesner and Major Truesdale to do this while we were out. I thought that the General would put you both in with me and I figured if he didn't it wouldn't be hard to fix it. The two of you need more space and I don't mind. As it is there's a chance we may be mobilized into combat soon and if that's the case then the two of them will be moving in with us so I might as well get used to having a tiny space all to myself."

"I think I speak for Ed in saying this, we really do appreciate it. In all honesty, I haven't met a soldier quite as decent as you are."

"Then you haven't had the chance to talk to many American soldiers. Granted this division is one of the nicest you'll find, so don't trust that for all soldiers, but they are good people. I think that kid is the worst that you'll find and his verbal abuse, although harsh, is mild compared to some talk I've heard. Thank you for the compliment by the way."

"You're welcome."

"If you'll excuse me Lt. Colonel, but I have some paperwork to look over. If you would like to get some rest, then I'll wake you when I go to the mess hall. The same for you Edward."

"Ok," came a reply from the other end of the tent at the same time as Mustang's "All right."

She smiled and turned to her desk as Roy turned to go through the curtain. Another cot had been pulled into the room as well as a trunk at its base. Mustang also noticed a white chalk line on the ground. Edward was lying on his cot with his eyes closed. Mustang smirked.

"What's this, Fullmetal?"

"It's not Fullmetal anymore Mustang and what do you think it is?

"Indulge me and tell me."

"On that side of the line is your side of the room and this is mine. Don't cross it or I will kill you."

Mustang's smirk got worse and he said, "Then how do you plan to have me enter and exit. After all, the curtain flap is right on the chalk line. It seems that you lack some intelligence as well as your hei…"

"Don't you say it," Ed bit out through clenched teeth.

"If you two don't mind I am trying to do paperwork over here," Kara yelled trying to get the two of them quiet.

"Sorry," came a double reply.

The two men were quiet for a moment. The elder studied the younger for a moment.

"Fullmetal…"

"It's Edward, Lt. Colonel. I'm no longer the Fullmetal Alchemist. He died ten years ago."

Roy sighed. That statement wasn't going to make this any easier.

"Edward, what in the hell happened all those years ago?"

Mustang could feel the tension in the air and all he had done was ask a question. It would be hard for Ed to answer it and it was a touché subject.

"Why should I tell you?"

"…Because maybe I need to hear your side of the story. Maybe I deserve to know since I stood by your side and am still by your side now."

Mustang waited too see what Ed would say. The silence seemed to stretch on before he heard a soft sob. Edward Elric was crying.

The Lt. Colonel was at a loss. He knew that Ed had reason to cry, he just didn't know how to handle it. What had happened that day, the day that Alphonse Elric had left this world?

"Why do you care so much?" Ed said as he turned to face him.

"I can't give you a definite answer. I don't quite know myself, but I do know that the two of you did a lot to help the people. You were probably the most honorable of the military dogs and you did everything in your power to weed out wrong and evil, even if it got in the way of your mission to find the Philosopher's Stone. I know you didn't kill your brother. Anyone who had met the two of you knew that very well. After the trial, however, many of those people began to doubt you because you didn't stand up for yourself."

"Were you one of them?"

"No, I never doubted. You loved your brother and were wholly dedicated to getting his body back. I knew that better than anyone. After all, I was your superior officer. I wouldn't be much of a Colonel if I didn't know you that well."

"Is that why you believe you deserve to know?"

"Partially, but I lived for ten years thinking I had failed two more people. That I didn't keep a promise I made at the end of the Ishbal War. In reality, I don't really deserve to know, but I need to know Ed, so I don't feel like a failure."

Ed was stunned. He wasn't expecting that from Mustang.

"You tell me exactly what you promised and I'll tell you what happened. After all, that's equivalent exchange."


	8. Equivalent Exchange

**Condemned  
****Chapter 8: Equivalent Exchange  
March 20, 2006  
****By CCD**

"After the war, after I killed those two doctors who died because they helped everyone who was in need and not just our soldiers, I almost tried human transmutation," Roy Mustang said after running a hand through his hair.

"What stopped you?"

"My conscience and a nice punch from Hughes. I couldn't go through with it no matter how much I wanted to. I had determined that my life, as detestable as it was still had some use. I told Hughes that I was going to become the Fuher so that I would never have to follow such a ridicules order again and so that others didn't have too. I also swore to do everything in my power to keep those who were under me safe from such a fate. It seems that I was unable to do that with both you and your brother. Although he wasn't a military dog, I felt like Alphonse was a part of the group."

The two men sat in silence. Mustang knew Ed wouldn't say anything until prompted, but he gave him a moment to compose himself.

"I've held up my end of the bargain, Ed. Am I going to get the equivalence for it?"

"Al and I were experimenting with alchemy. It wasn't anything we thought was dangerous, we were just looking for another way to get his body back and my limbs. I don't really know all the details; because I left to get some food, but when I got back there was a bright red light in the room. I called out to Al and he responded. He told me that he had found a way to get my limbs back. I told him to stop, but he said that he didn't want me to have automail anymore. The light got brighter and I blacked out. All I know is that when I woke up, Al was gone and I was in jail with both of my limbs. I didn't fight back, because at the time I thought I had killed him."

Roy was appalled, however he could see why Edward had thought that way. His younger brother sacrificed his life for him. It was only natural that Ed would have those feelings. One thing was still left unanswered.

"What changed? What made you think differently?"

Ed sighed.

"You're going to think that it's stupid."

"I promise, I won't think it's stupid."

"All right, I had a dream…"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Dream Sequence**

The elder Elric sat at the base of a tree with its branches barren. His knees were brought up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them like a frightened child. His head rested upon his knees as he sobbed.

"Al…Mom…everything's been taken from me. It's all my fault they're gone."

"Brother…"

Ed's head shot up at the sound of Al's voice.

"Al… Al where are you?"

He got up and began franticly searching for his brother.

"Ed…"

The older brother turned to see the younger brother sitting on one of the higher branches of the tree. Alphonse Elric appeared to have his normal body back and he was smiling softly. Ed smiled back and sighed in relief before he started to walk forward but Al put up a hand to stop him.

"Brother, I came back here to give you a message. I don't want you to beat yourself up over my death. I knew that there was a possibility of me dying when I preformed that transmutation. I made a conscious decision that you had nothing to do with brother."

"Al…"

"In truth, as much as I wanted to stay by your side brother my soul could feel pain. It's been like that for a couple of months now, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry about me. I knew that the armor was not going to house my soul much longer. I knew we had no leads on the stone…"

"I'm sorry, Al. I should have looked harder and made more effort maybe then…" Ed said before Al put up another hand.

"I knew that if I was leaving the world I should at least find a way to fix your body. I knew that there was no way of getting my body back unless my soul went to the gate and got it back. I never meant for you to take the blame for my death."

The two brothers shared a small silence before Al continued.

"I can't tell you what lies beyond the gate brother, but I want you to know I'm with mom again. She wants you to know that she loves you and misses you. Together the two of us will wait for you until it's time for you to cross the gate. You have a great work ahead of you to accomplish first. Be strong and know that although we may not be there by your side physically, we're with you in spirit. I have to go back to the gate now and you need to return to Amestris."

"Al…Wait…I…"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I was never able to get out what I wanted to say to him. As soon as the dream finished I woke up and met Colonel Dramazic for the first time and received another chance to live again as a free person. I still miss Al and Mom, but I know that they both want me to live and move on."

"Do you know what your brother meant when he said that you have a great work ahead of you?"

"No, but maybe it has to do with this war."

"Maybe."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Unbeknownst to the two alchemists, Kara sat on her cot with tears streaming down her face as she heard the words that they spoke. How could two people who had lost so much and had so many terrible regrets find the strength to crawl their way up out of the pits that they make for themselves? Now the two of them were giving up everything for the sake of a United States victory only on a whim that they wanted to change the Amestrian Government and grant peace to the people.

She was a well-trained officer in the military. She had graduated at the top of her R.O.T.C. classes in high school and got some of the best scores on various military training exercises. Her family and friends were there to support her and praise her, so she had never dealt with loss of a loved one. Not losing a mother and brother to various ailments.

This wasn't the first time she had gone to war either. When Amestris was discovered, it was during the last year of the war in the Middle East where she was serving. She had been a Lt. Colonel then and never during the war had she had to follow irrational orders like shooting a pair of doctors who died because they helped all the injured and not just picking a side to treat.

It was sad. It was so sad that she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She had to cry for their sake. It was silent in the tent for a long time. Kara glanced at her watch and saw that the mess tent was open. She took a few minutes to compose herself before crossing through the curtain.

Both of the alchemists were asleep on their cot. They looked so peaceful that Kara couldn't bring herself to wake them.

"I'll go eat and bring back some food. Get some rest. God knows the two of you need it right now."


	9. Retaliation

**Condemned  
****Chapter 9: Retaliation  
March 20, 2006  
****By CCD**

**A/N: Just for the record I give full credit of the sais concept to Nike Femme. She is an excellent author for those who like Ed-Roy.

* * *

**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye opened here eyes and immediately closed them. Her head was killing her and her whole body ached. She moaned silently and her eyes snapped open at the sound of movement beside her.

"You're awake," Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc said in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," came another voice belonging to Master Sergeant Cain Fury

She could also see Second Lieutenant Hymens Breda and Warrant Officer Vato Falman sitting beside Fury.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember," Havoc asked a little shocked.

It then came flooding back to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

The battle had been intense so far and she was watching Colonel Mustang's back. He had been shot in the side from a previous battle and although it was almost healed, she felt like it was stupid for him to be on the battlefield. He had ordered her to keep quiet and reported that he was fit to fight. She had agreed and she followed him.

"Sir, we're surrounded. We need to retreat right now," Lt. Hawkeye said as her superior snapped again.

"It'll be fine Lieutenant. Just a bit longer…"

"Sir…"

Before she could get anything else out she was hit from behind and passed out.

* * *

She sat up abruptly. Questions were swimming throughout her mind.

"What happened? How long have I been out? Where's the Colonel?"

"You've been out for about a week. We were overwhelmed and many of us retreated. When we returned to get a casualty report we found that you were still alive. We brought you back here to get you medical attention," Havoc said.

"What about the Colonel?"

The three men were silent. The Lieutenant pulled a gun out of Lt. Havoc's holster.

"Talk!"

"WE DON'T KNOW" The four men screamed.

"Then tell me what you do know."

"We didn't find him anywhere on the battlefield and we don't think he's dead," Falman said.

"Then he's MIA; a possible POW then."

The men nodded. They sat in silence once more letting the fact that their superior officer was missing. Soon the tent flap opened and General Hakuro appeared causing them all to snap to attention.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I'm glad that you're back on your feet and at your form."

"Thank you General Hakuro, sir."

"We've received reports recently that they have moved some of our prisoners to an encampment on the outskirts of Dublith. I want all of you to get some rest. We're going on a mission tomorrow to try to recover them. I believe that Colonel Mustang is being held there alive."

"With all do respect sir, but how do we know that Colonel Mustang is there let alone alive sir," Fury asked.

"This," he said holding up a photograph.

Lt. Hawkeye took it gently from the General. It was the picture of the Colonel facing down two American soldiers and…

"Edward…"

"Oh yes, we noticed that too. The records said he was killed ten years ago. We want to confirm that it's him. If it is him, we believe that he might have joined the enemy get revenge on the military. If we can get him back, then we might be able to have him join our side once again."

"We understand sir."

Colonel Mustang's crew saluted as he left. They turned to each other and then looked at the picture. They had to get them both back no matter what.

The next morning they were ordered to prepare to move out. They would attack the camp at nightfall.

"All right troops, you know your orders. You should arrive to the designated spot just before nightfall. Good luck with your mission. Now move out," General Hakuro said as he motioned for them to move.

They began to move out. Though they knew they were doing the right thing, they still had so many questions.

"Do you think that we'll find the Colonel?" Breda asked.

"Sure we will it'll be a piece of cake. We'll just go in, blow up the prison wall. Get the boss and get out," Havoc said smiling.

"And look for Ed, don't forget about that," Fury said quickly.

"We should be prepared for anything. Let's go," Lt. Hawkeye said taking lead of the group in Mustang's absence by following the other troops on a mission that they didn't know the outcome of.

* * *

It seemed like every day Roy grew more and more impressed Ed. The young, hotheaded teenager that he knew had grown in his short time before and after the experiment. A smirk crossed his face as he watched the young alchemist spar with Major Lesner.

As a bit of a hobby, Major Lesner had learned how to fight with sais and collecting them. When Ed had seen his collection he had shown an interest in learning and so Major Lesner decided to teach him. The elder Major figured that it would be good for Ed to learn how to use another weapon since he refused to learn how to use a rifle claiming that his alchemy was all he needed to defend himself. It seemed however that the student had far surpassed the master in ability, however.

"All right Ed. That's enough for today. You know you're gonna kill me one of these days if you keep that up. You nearly got me today."

"Sorry, just got a bit carried away, Major," Ed said as he started to hand back the sais to the Major.

"Keep them Ed. You've earned them. Besides I have plenty of other pairs so that one won't be missed quite so much," Lesner said as he threw Ed a specially made belt with sheaths hanging from it.

"Thanks Major," Ed replied as he put the weapons away and gathered his uniform jacket and a metal gauntlet like band.

"Why do you wear that thing, Ed?" Major Lesner.

"They didn't call me the Fullmetal Alchemist for nothing Major. I would transmute a dagger onto my arm and fight with it. It's handy when you get used to it," he said as he approached Mustang.

"So that's why you wear that thing," Mustang said, "At least you're preparing to fight. I would hat to see you fall because you couldn't protect yourself."

"Shut up old man."

At that Major Truesdale came running up to them. He took a moment to catch his breath before speaking to them.

"I just came from the Colonel's tent. She wants to see all of us right away. I think we've received orders to move out."

The four men looked at each other before taking off at a brisk pace towards the Colonel's tent. Upon entering they found her sitting at her desk with paperwork in hand. She looked up at them and gave them a sad smile.

"Ah, you're here. Sit gentlemen, we have some things to discuss."

The men sat in various places, all of them staring intently at the General. They waited for her to speak.

"The General has told me that we've received news from the front. The Amestris military attacked one of the stationary camps and it fell to ruins. They've decided that they want us placed on the front lines so that we can do something to end this war quickly so we'll be moving out in three days. Major Lesner, Major Truesdale, I want you to go check our supply inventory and report it back to me so I can give it to the General and Colonel Ramiz."

The two men saluted and left leaving the other three alone. The Colonel was concerned for their state of mind seeing as they would soon be facing fellow comrades.

"I'm sorry…" she got out before she was cut off.

"Don't be," Ed said softly.

"What?" she asked.

"Edward means that you shouldn't worry about us. We know that it was bound to happen sometime. We've made our choice Colonel and we're sticking by our decision."

"So, the two of you are really determined to do this then."

"Yes ma'am," a double reply came.

"Then so be it. I'll expect you to follow orders no matter how much you may not want to. If this is the path you've chosen then I will hold you to that."

Night fell and many of the American soldiers retired to their tents. The Amestrian soldiers watched from their perch as the lights dimmed in the camp. They knew that it was time to move out and carry out the duty that they were meant to do.

Kara, Ed, and Roy woke to the sounds of an explosion and gunfire. They dressed quickly grabbed various weapons and ran out into the panic. Tents burned and soldiers from both militaries were starting to litter the ground. Smoke rose from the makeshift prison and they knew that those being kept there were joining the fight.

"Not good," Kara muttered as Major Truesdale and Major Lesner ran up.

"Colonel, they blew up the gate and prison wall." Major Lesner said quickly.

"How many?"

"Around two or three hundred…at least half of them alchemists," Major Truesdale said.

The Colonel muttered a couple of curses before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a low hiss. There was no way that this division could stand up to so many alchemists. She had no choice.

"Major Truesdale, Major Lesner head to the supply tent and help fortify it. That's going to be one of their key targets."

"Yes ma'am, but what about you?" Major Truesdale asked watching them run another direction.

"We're joining the battle," the Colonel said before turning to the other two soldiers, "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Major Elric I want you to mow down the enemy. No prisoners and no survivors, do you understand me? We have no choice of survival if we do."

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

Lt. Colonel Mustang was used to the feeling of artificial cold. It came from the dread of killing other men and women on the battlefield. He had lost sight of Ed and the Colonel nearly a half hour ago and was torching soldiers left and right with his alchemy, as he snapped again, a bullet wized by his head so fast that it nearly grazed him in the shoulder.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot. I'd hate to do that."

He froze. She wouldn't be here. She just couldn't be here. He slowly turned to face her with his hand out stretched in snapping position.

"Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said with her gun still held up.

"Lieutenant," he said firmly not letting his feelings of dismay show on his face or backing down from her outstretched gun.

She took a moment to study the man. He looked weary but in good health. His clothing showed that he had been dragged out of bed, and it was obvious that he was no longer on Amestris's side.

"Sir what?" she asked trying to articulate her confusion as she took a sideways step as if to circle him.

He followed her movement, his eyes not wavering from her face. They were silent for a minute. Just two harden soldiers in the midst of a battle, a battle that found them on opposite sides of the war.

"Get out of here, Hawkeye."

"What did you say?"

"My allegiance is no longer to the dogs of Amestris."

"No Colonel,"

"I swore to my new commanding officer that I would do anything necessary. I have orders to mow down all in my path, no survivors and no prisoners. I won't hesitate, Lieutenant. I don't expect any of you to understand; just go or I will snap. I'll also snap if you fire that gun."

"But sir…" she said before she faltered as his hand tightened.

"Now Lieutenant!"

She knew that it was an order and that there was no way one of her bullets would combat his flames. She fell to her knees as tears began to fall down her dirt-covered cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but the next time we meet each other on the battlefield we will be enemies. I expect you to treat me as an enemy as I will do the same for you. Pass that along to Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman," he said as he began to walk away.

"Sir, please…answer me one thing," she said in a hoarse voice.

He stopped but didn't say anything. She took that as he was listening. She had to know the truth.

"Is…is Edward alive? Are the pictures that we have accurate?"

The Lt. Colonel was a bit startled but he assumed that Amestris had at least found a way to spy on them in some shape or form. Of course they would know about the lab break too, making it all the more important to spy on them.

"Yes, but don't expect to find an old friend in him either. He decided to follow me on this course Lieutenant. You and the others should give him the same courtesy that you'll be giving me."

And with that he walked away leaving the Lieutenant amongst the flames to go off to another part of the battlefield. She couldn't bring herself to move, as it hurt too much, not even when there was a call to retreat. Lieutenant Havoc and Lieutenant Breda carried her to safety upon finding her. Amestris had lost the battle because the United States had two new fighters on their side, former State Alchemists.


	10. Reflections

**Condemned  
****Chapter 10: Reflections  
March 20, 2006  
****By CCD

* * *

**

Newly minted Brigadier General Dramazic sat down at her desk looking over paperwork. Among it were damage reports, casualty reports, and injury reports from the assault just one week before. After the attack very few American soldiers from that camp had made it. Out of the four hundred soldiers stationed there, only 85 survived. She sighed, among the fallen had been General Roberts and when a new leader was needed over the division, she had been top choice, however, since she had been a Colonel, she had only been given the title of Brigadier General by the higher ups. Brigadier, what a load of bull…

Major Lesner and Major Truesdale had been injured in the battle. Major Lesner was sent back to the states since he had a concussion, three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder from a state alchemist who blew him into the supply tent. Major Truesdale had a broken wrist, however, he could sill fire his gun and that's all that mattered to those above.

Thinking of her two most loyal subordinates being injured made her sad, but she had to push that aside due to her other two subordinates. Edward and Mustang had been a valuable asset on the field, however, the battle weighed heavily on their hearts. She knew why.

She had seen the confrontation between Mustang and the female Lieutenant when she went to go look for him. After the battle she found out from Edward that this particular soldier had agreed to help push the Lt. Colonel to the top and never waver. It was a burden she chose to bear and seeing the man she chose to follow betray them, well, she knew it hurt the Lieutenant greatly.

After the confrontation she had found four male soldiers looking frantically for someone. Once she heard the rank she had told the men where to find the Lieutenant.

* * *

_Flashback_

Colonel Dramazic ran back to the battle when she saw that Lt Colonel Mustang would be all right. As she ran between burning tents she heard men yelling, as she got closer she began looking for the men and ducked into one of the few non-burning tents to listen.

"LT HAWKEYE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

As the men shouted she knew that they were looking for the Lieutenant who Mustang had confronted only moments before. She put her gun back into its holster and stepped out directly in front of the men. All four of them reached for their guns and she put her hands up.

"Whoa gentlemen, I just want to give you a hand."

"Why should we trust you," said a man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"You're looking for a female Lieutenant with blond hair right. I know where she is."

The men lowered their guns but kept them in hand.

"She's alive about 30 feet that way," she said pointing, "She's in shock so you need to get her out of here."

"What did you do to Lt. Hawkeye?" a younger man with glasses said.

"I didn't do anything to her. I found her catatonic on the ground and went looking for soldiers to get her out of here."

"Why are you telling us this," a tall man with white hair asked.

"I may be a soldier, but if I don't have to kill I don't want to. Go get you're Lieutenant back. She needs people she knows right now to support her. I wouldn't be human if I didn't at least reach out to someone in need, enemy or not."

The four men said nothing," but they did take off in the direction that she pointed not looking back.

* * *

She had found out from Edward that these were also former subordinates of Mustang who had also agreed to help him ascend the ranks. She could see from talking to Edward that he held an attachment for these soldiers as well. He had probably worked with them since he had worked with Mustang. She sighed everything was such a mess…

* * *

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were lying on their beds. The survivors of the Dublith Camp Massacre had taken over a tavern in Dublith. The owner had been furious, but when he saw that the American soldiers had brought injured Amestris soldiers with them, he softened and let them stay for treating their wounded. He was also pacified when they promised to pay him for staying there when the war was completed.

Thus the two of them were sharing a room and sleeping on comfortable beds. Both of them were contemplating the battle in their own way. They knew that they had killed many of their former comrades, and they could have killed their closest friends on the battlefield.

They knew when they went into the battle that they would have to kill their comrades in order to survive themselves. As they looked back, they knew that if they hadn't fought they would have been so many more casualties than there already were. There had been no other choice

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye lay in her bed. She did not want to get up for the fear of all of what she had experienced to be true and not just one of her nightmares. She knew she would have to get up though since General Hakuro would be in soon to listen to her report.

She dragged herself out of bed and began to put on her uniform. Her thoughts were in disarray. What would she say to the General? Had Edward and Colonel Mustang really betrayed them? Was there a motive behind it or were they threatened or bribed in some way?

The female Lieutenant paused as she looked over at a picture. Lt. Colonel Hughes had insisted that they take the picture. It was the day before Alphonse Elric had died. Armstrong, Hughes, Furey, Havoc, Breada, Falman, Edward, Alphonse, Colonel Mustang, and her were standing there looking so happy. Who would have thought that that would be the last happy memory all of them would share together.

The tent door opened and General Hakuro entered followed by a majority of the men who were in the picture. Only the Colonel, Ed, and Al were missing from the group. They all stood silently as they saluted the higher-ranking officer.

"At ease, soldiers, I apologize for not coming sooner Lieutenant Hawkeye. I was giving the damage report to Fuher Bradley. He seems especially interested in what you have to say about Edward," the General said with a knowing smirk.

"I understand, sir," she said as she dropped her salute gently.

"What do you have to report, Lieutenant?"

"I'm afraid, sir, that it is as we feared. I confronted Colonel Mustang on the battlefield and he told me he has joined the enemy."

Hakuro sucked in his breath. Hawkeye also noticed various reactions from her unit. Hughes and Armstrong looked away, Havoc dropped his cigarette, and Furey, Falman, and Breada became pale.

"Are you certain, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, he told me he had joined the Americans, however, he did not give me any reason or motive behind this change of heart. I also did not physically see Edward Elric, sir, but Mustang told me that he was alive and had also joined the American forced."

"Thank you for your time Lieutenant. I would like all of you to do a little digging. Go into town as civilians. They will be running out of supplies soon with all of their injured and they will eventually come out. Find out what Mustang's reasons are. He may not have jumped ships of his own free will and may still be loyal to us. I must report this to the Fuher. I'll be counting on you so don't screw this up."

With that he exited leaving Mustang's band to discuss their new mission.

"Do you really think the, Colonel is being forced into service?" Breada asked breaking the silence.

"Of course he is, he would never…"Furey started to say before he was cut off by Hawkeye.

"No!" 

They all stared.

"Uh, Lieutenant Hawkeye, why would you say that?" Hughes asked in a surprised tone.

"The look he had in his eyes was the look he gets when he's determined, like when he talks about one day becoming Fuher. He went to their side of his own free will. I just want to know why. He said that I wouldn't understand and that if we meet again, he will treat me like an enemy and said he would do the same for all of you if you crossed his path."

"I just can't believe that the Colonel would do something like this," Armstrong said.

"I can," Hughes said pausing before continuing, "I think he's given up on his dream to become Fuher to do a greater good I think he truly believes that he can do a better work in their military, since he's lost so much faith in ours. If I know Roy that was no threat he gave you Lieutenant Hawkeye. That was a warning for us to get out while we still can."

"So what do we do about Hakuro's orders? S'not like we can just ignore them," Havoc said.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye and I will go in and still see if we can figure out his reason for doing this and see if we can talk to both him and Edward. The rest of you keep an eye on things here and be prepared to leave if necessary," Hughes said taking up Mustang's job as the higher ranking officer and giving different orders.

"Yes sir," they all said as they departed each of them thinking about the recent events and where their loyalties lied.


	11. Life Saving Tasks and Deals

**Condemned  
****Chapter 11: Life Saving Tasks and Deals  
March 20, 2006  
****By CCD

* * *

**

Mustang was woken from his nap by a steady knocking at the door. He rolled over hoping that Edward would get up and answer the door, but from the sounds of snoring to his left, that was not a happening thing. He groaned and got up as the knock came again on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," he said as he approached the door.

He opened the door to see Brigadier General Dramazic standing looking wearily.

"Evening, Lt. Colonel, how are you holding up?"

Mustang jumped into a salute "Brigadier General Dramazic, I'm doing fine, ma'am, and you."

She smiled and then burst out laughing. The Lt. Colonel had come to the door looking tired and disheveled. He was wearing a gray, sleeveless t-shirt and his boxers. His hair was a mess and he looked very worse for wear.

"I'm sorry Lt. Colonel, it's just that you look a little worse for wear and I thought it was just me. Do you mind if I came in? I have a favor to ask you and Edward."

"Um…sure," he said as he stepped back allowing her entrance but she held up her hand.

"You might want to get dressed first and make sure Edward is presentable as well."

The Lt. Colonel looked down at his attire and blushed before slamming the door shut before taking off towards the bedroom. He shook Edward who groaned in protest.

"Get up Edward!" He hissed through clenched teeth as he threw on his clothes.

"Why should I, bastard?" Edward muttered before going back to sleep.

Mustang huffed and looked at the door before a thought crossed his mind. He smirked before he strode towards the door and opened it.

"Sorry about that, General."

"It's all right; at least you're dressed now."

"I can't seem to get Edward up though. Got any good ideas on waking him?"

"Hm…" she smirked, pushed passed him; walked towards Edward sleeping in the bed, and took a big breath.

"MAJOR ELRIC, RISE AND SHINE!"

Edward jumped and fell out of the bed; sheets tangled around his half necked form. He was not used to being yelled at to get out of bed. Kara however had been woken up that way several times when she was at her training camps and new that to be quite an effective way to get lazy soldiers up.

"Good, you're up. Now get some clothes on, I got a favor to ask you," she said as she turned around and walked back into the living area.

Ed blushed before he scrambled to throw on his clothes, stormed out into the living room, and plopped on the couch.

"What was that about?"

"You wouldn't get out of bed when I tried so I asked the General to help," Mustang said watching Edward fume.

"It's all right, Edward, the Lt. Colonel opened the door in his boxers so I got something over both of you. I kind of wished I had a camera, but enough about that. I came here because I need a favor and I think the two of you are the only ones I can trust now that Lesner and Truesdale are out of commission," she said in a tired voice as she sat down on the couch.

"What do you need General?" Mustang asked also sitting.

"We took a big hit on that attack. Although many of our supplies were salvaged, it's not enough. At this rate our supplies will run out within the next two weeks and the inn keeper is far from being considerate enough to help us, despite our promises to pay him. With so many sick and injured that we've taken, we can't ration and if we could, it would probably only last another month."

"He probably doesn't expect you to pay. After all, he's read the papers on past wars the United States has been in and although your government pays countries as a whole to repair themselves, they don't really pay back individual businesses and such," Ed said.

"If we were that heartless, we wouldn't be trillions of dollars in debt, but that's beside the point. I received a message yesterday evening from our major supply port. They heard we were low on supplies and said that they would give us some as well as some money to the inn keeper to make him more cooperative, however, they can't afford to send someone here with supplies."

"So you want us to go to them," Mustang stated calmly.

"In a sense, but with the recent attack it worries me. One, if another attack comes, we won't be prepared; Two, if you go, you will have to outmaneuver a camp of Amestris soldiers; three, I have to go with you."

"What?" both of them yelled simultaneously.

"The shipment won't be released unless I'm there. The two of you, more or less, are serving as body guards. I hate to put you into this position. God knows this is not a situation I want to be in, but we have to get these supplies for our troops. If we don't," she paused, "If we don't, they could die, and if that happens," another pause, "I would never be able to forgive myself. As it is, the trip will take two to three weeks to get there and back and if we don't go now…" she left it hanging in the air.

The two men were silent. They knew that they would feel the same way if they can't get the supplies back in time. Mustang fidgeted and Ed sighed before bending over and placing a hand on Kara's trembling one.

"I don't think I could just sit around with the possibility of letting people down and possibly letting them die. I'll go with you, General."

"I'll go too, I feel the same way," Mustang said a bit distracted.

"Is there a problem, Lt. Colonel?" Kara asked not really believing that he meant what he said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to get past the Amestris camp. We can't hit them head on, and all though we could get by, how are we gong to get the supplies back through without a confrontation."

"Is there any information you can give us on this camp?"

"I know I came from an encampment north of here and it wasn't all that big. We were a bit like the camp here. We were waiting for orders to join the battles; however, the battle came to us. I was injured and persuaded my subordinates to keep their mouths shut so that I could rejoin the battle injured or not. My injury led to me being captured, so I don't really know if this camp is the same one I was in or not."

"But if it is, there's a possibility we might have to face Hawkeye and the others, isn't there?" Ed asked.

Roy didn't reply. It was enough to give the two other officers a good idea as to why he was a bit hesitant about the mission to retrieve supplies.

"I'm hoping to avoid the troops by going through a ravine that runs parallel to their camp, however, if they decide to move, or if they have people guarding it, then we have no choice, but to fight. We'll try to keep the casualties to a minimum though. We're on a mission to get supplies, not fight a battle. I suggest that the two of you get some rest. We'll be leaving tomorrow evening at sunset," Kara said as she rose to leave.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Why of all nights were we called out to do guard duty," MSG Fury asked to no one in particular.

"We want to remain in control of this ravine for swift movement when necessary. And after the attack last week we've doubled the guards," Lt. Breada said in a huff.

Havoc let a puff of smoke escape his cigarette, "That and the supposed military secret hidden deep within the perpendicular ravine. They say that it's what started this war in the first place and they don't call this ravine the Dead Man's Cross for nothing."

"D-D-Dead Man's…" Fury said in alarm.

"The Investigation's Department found no proof of those accusations, Lt. Havoc and this was called Dead Man's Cross Ravine, because thieves wanted to scare away the soldiers who came through it. It has no significance what-so-ever," Hughes said cleaning his glasses before placing them on his face and glancing over at Falman, Hawkeye, and Armstrong," Hughes snapped, bringing the subject to a close immediately.

"Do you really think it was the, Colonel who came through here, Lt. Colonel Hughes or just something made up by the other soldiers to make us nervous. After all how many people do we know can make flames practically out of thin air?" Falman asked.

"I doubt anyone would lie about seeing Roy, but I would have to see him with my own eyes to believe it. If it was him though and if he comes back this way, hopefully he'll stop and talk to us," Hughes said leaving the group to contemplate things.

* * *

"I really wish that we had gotten a convoy. This would be so much easier if we did," Kara said as she sat on the back of the wagon of supplies and got a drink from her canteen.

When they had arrived at the port, they discovered that it too had been under attack, and could only offer them a horse drawn wagon full of supplies. The horse, however, was old and could only drag so far before quitting meaning that the three of them were left pushing and pulling the supply wagon.

"It couldn't be helped, but at this rate, we'll never make it through that ravine with these supplies," Mustang said in a huff as he plopped on the sand.

"That and they probably doubled the guards caused you decided that you were going to set the ammunition on fire and cause chaos," Ed retorted trying to catch his breath.

It had been a long two week journey for them to get these supplies. The three of them wanted nothing more than to get back to the inn, get showers, some good food, and much needed sleep. The last time they had slept was at the port and they hadn't slept well due to the edginess they had felt the whole time they were there.

"So, why do you think that there guarding this ravine, it didn't seem all that great to me," Ed asked trying to invoke conversation so they could rest a bit longer.

"Amestris wants to be able to use that ravine to move. It's in a cross shape so it leads North, South, East, and West. It's a valuable asset to have," Mustang said.

"That and there trying to hide a massacre," General Dramazic said looking down at the ground.

"What massacre?" Ed said after a few moments of silence.

"There's no such thing. I went with our Investigation's Department to look at the spot. There was evidence of a battle, but no massacre," Mustang said quickly his face clearly showing that he didn't want to venture onto the subject.

"Then why would there only be two survivors. If you ask me it was a massacre and Amestris higher ups are trying to cover it…Oh never mind, let's just get going."

She got up and gave the horse some water. Ed turned to look from her to Mustang. The Lt. Colonel was looking down at the ground clearly deep in thought. Ed rose from the ground and dusted off his pants.

"Come on bastard let's get going. We need to get these supplies back and you can't be slacking."

Mustang was silent, but he rose and joined Edward in pushing the back of the cart. The General led the horse. They walked another hour in silence when they could visibly see the ravine with the guards standing outside.

"So gentlemen, we'll be arriving at the ravine in about five to ten minutes. What's the likelihood of them letting us walk through without any confrontation?" Kara asked not really expecting an answer from the two men pushing behind her.

She knew from their position, the soldiers could only see her, the horse and a cart. The General was planning on the element of surprise and her subordinates knew it. They had discussed the plan earlier. Upon reaching the ravine she was stopped by a group of soldiers.

"Where do you think you're headed miss?" A Lt Colonel with dark hair, a stub of a beard and glasses said as he approached her.

"I need to get to the ravine. It's the fastest way to get these supplies to the people I care about," she said patting the wagon.

"Your friends in the United States Military I presume," he said, clearly uneasy.

"Damn it," the Lt. Colonel muttered softly as he slipped on his ignition gloves and softly clicked the safety off his gun.

He glanced over at Edward who also had taken the safety off his gun. The younger alchemist then peaked over the top of the wagon and watched as other soldiers approached. They both knew that the General was talking to Hughes and that the other soldiers were their old comrades.

"Why would I take supplies to those damn Yankees? I'm taking these to my family in case a battle breaks out in Dublith. I would give my life for my family," Kara said bringing out the waterworks making the Lt. Colonel take a step back.

In a flash a gunshot was fired and the General was on the ground clutching her shoulder. She glanced up to see Lt. Havoc standing above her.

"Don't fall for her charade; she's one of them. The night of the raid she told us where Lt. Hawkeye was," Havoc said never taking his eyes or gun off the General.

"Easy Lieutenant, she might be able to tell us something about Mustang and Edward," Major Armstrong said placing a hand on the quivering Lieutenant's shoulder

Kara held her shoulder from where the bullet had gone in. She was bleeding and worthless; her only hoped rested on Roy and Ed to pull her out of this sticky situation.

At the same time, Mustang and Edward were waging a battle of their own. They didn't want to hurt their own comrades, but they had to get the General out and through the ravine. Edward started to rise, but Roy grabbed his arm and shook his head. If they moved to quickly, it would put the General in even more jeopardy.

"What are we going to do then, bastard?" Edward mouthed in a huff.

"You'll see," Mustang mouthed back before he began crawling on the side opposite everyone else.

Ed followed. The group was so preoccupied with Dramazic that they could get around without being noticed. The Colonel stopped at the edge of the cart and slowly peered around it. Havoc was the only one holding a gun at the General. It was perfect.

The whole group heard the snap. Havoc cried out and dropped his gun. Kara took this opportunity to sweep his feet out from under him and grab his gun before rolling on top of him and sticking the gun to his temple. It all happened so fast that only Hawkeye had pulled out her gun and was holding it to the General's head.

The entire group froze. Havoc was in danger and they were staring at Mustang and Edward who had also come out of hiding and was pointing a gun of his own.

"I suggest Lieutenant that you drop that gun," the former Amestris Colonel said, his fingers poised to snap.

"Roy, calm down, let's talk about this. Lieutenant, I order you to stand down. Miss, please, can we talk," Hughes pleaded hoping that the three of them would come to their senses.

No one moved. Finally the General sighed. She knew that her soldiers knew these soldiers. Maybe there was a chance for negotiations.

"I'll stand down and order my soldiers to stand down, if the lady stands down. Perhaps we can come to a negotiation," Kara suggested.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I gave you an order to stand down. I don't want to pull rank, but I will," Hughes said before the Lieutenant lifted her gun.

The General slowly got off Havoc and then backed away from him with his gun still in her hand. Mustang put down his hands and Edward put his gun down.

"Now, all I want is to get these supplies to the injured. We have injured American and Amestris soldiers in custody and they need the medication and food. I believe that you would like the opportunity to talk to these gentlemen behind me; however I need them to help me get these supplies back. So, what do you propose, Mr. in charge," Kara said talking to Hughes.

"Just call me Hughes and since I offered my name…" he left it hanging in the air

"Dramazic," she replied.

"You're base was destroyed so you don't have a stronghold for your prisoners. How about one of my associates and I come with you. We'll help you get these supplies to your stronghold and then we can talk."

"We don't need your help getting these through. However, if you and your associate are willing to be cuffed and blindfolded we'll lead you back to our base. You can talk and then we'll let you go."

"And how do we know that you'll keep your word? How do we know we can trust you?"

She walked to the back of the truck and pulled out a case of medication. She pulled out half of the bottles and placed them in another case before bringing the rest back to where she stood.

"We need this medication for our camp. If you agree to our terms, I'll leave these with your other associates and we'll meet on the other side of the ravine in a week and swap. If you don't bring the medicine we'll keep them hostage. If we don't bring them, then you can keep the medicine for your own camp."

"Fair enough, Major Armstrong. I'm leaving you in charge. Meet us in a week. What time Dramazic?"

"Noon,"

"That's fine. Meet us there with the medicine! Is that understood?"

"I'll be there Lt. Colonel," Armstrong said as he saluted.

"Ok, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I want you to come with me."


	12. A Chance to Talk

**_Condemned  
_****_Chapter 12: A Chance to Talk_  
March 20, 2006  
****By CCD**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been so busy with work and school that I've been lacking the motivation to write. Not that I'm going to stop, but I've had much more of a need to sleep than to write. I hope to get some more writing done this weekend, but if not, I hope to have some new stuff up soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hughes and Hawkeye stared at their makeshift prison. Ed and Roy were hopefully going to come and talk to them today. They were both anxious. There were so many questions left unanswered. There was a small noise outside of the room and then the door opened causing both soldiers to jump up. Brigadier General Dramazic was standing in the doorway with some food.

"Morning," she said cheerfully before walking into the room shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want," Hawkeye demanded.

"Lt. Hawkeye, calm down," Hughes said.

The General placed the food down on the table. She watched how the two interact with each other. They were both angry, anxious. Kara knew that they were upset because they hadn't been able to talk with Ed and Roy.

"I understand that both of you are anxious and I apologize for it. We've been kind of busy at this time. Lt. Colonel Mustang and Major Elric will be able to speak with you later on today. I will be accompanying them, but for the most part I will just be letting them talk."

"Why must you come with them? Don't you trust your own soldiers?" Hawkeye asked her in anger.

"Oh, I trust them to an extent. In fact, I trust them with my life; however, I know I'm going to need to be here for my own reasons. As it is, you are currently prisoners and at the same time, friends of my Lt. Colonel and Major. I don't know what is going to be said and what is going to be done after today's discussion, but I want to be in the loop. I have already discussed it with Mustang and Elric and they are fine with it, so I expect you to be accommodating."

A firm knock came on the door. Brigadier Dramazic walked to the door and cracked it open to see Ed and Roy standing there. They both saluted and she nodded. She turned back to the prisoners as she pulled open the door further to allow her men to enter.

"It seems you'll have an opportunity to talk sooner than I thought. Come on in gentlemen."

Mustang and Ed entered the room and looked at their former comrades. They were both sitting on the floor, but rose upon their entry. The five of them sat at a table in the middle of the room. They were silent for a few minutes as the tension and awkwardness settled in the room.

"I guess you have quite a few questions to ask us," Mustang finally said not looking at either Hughes or Hawkeye.

"Yes," Hawkeye said.

Hughes cleared his throat and looked up at the two men across the table. Although they were on opposing sides, Hughes still saw Mustang as his best friend and Ed as a son in a way. It was hard to sit there with them and simply ask them questions.

"Roy," Hughes paused, "I think the biggest question in out minds is why? Why did you and Edward join the American military? Why and how is he alive? Why did you turn on those who have stood by you and pushed you to the top?"

The room was silent for a moment. Hughes and Mustang stared strait into each other's faces. The former Amestris Colonel took a deep breath and began speaking slowly.

"Since Ishbal, it had been my dream to ascend the ranks and become Fuher. The last couple of weeks have given me an opportunity to rethink my dream, Hughes. Why did Edward and I join the American military? I don't have an answer for Ed, but I am so sick and tired of Bradley and his campaigns that have no official backing to them. I didn't share it at the time, but did you know that there was no official investigation into the death of Alphonse Elric."

At this Edward's face shot up to look at Mustang. His eyes were wide.

"Lt. Colonel, are you telling us that Major Elric was judged and sentenced without something as important as a full military investigation into his younger brother's death," Brigadier Dramazic inquired in shock and anger.

Mustang didn't directly answer her. He also refused to look at Edward's shocked face.

"I knew from the beginning that Edward had not killed his brother. All of you know that I went and spoke in his defense at the trial. I think everyone knew it and yet he was still imprisoned and used in vial experiments. I found out too late about the lack of an investigation. I got Scheska to get me his files as soon as it was announced that he has died. I never spoke about it because it was a mute point after he had died. When I found out that he was alive, I was so happy, so relieved that amendments could be made, however because of these course of events, I could no longer think of myself as a member of a hypocritical military. That is why I left."

Mustang took a deep breath and took this time to look over at his superior officer and subordinate. He knew that he should let Ed give his reason, but he saw how torn the younger man was with the new information he had just been given.

"I found out what really happened that day when Alphonse died. He sacrificed himself for his brother and Edward should have never been charged in the first place. I also found out what Ed has had to endure over the last ten years and I would wish it on no man. I don't know the reason he choose to follow me, but I do know that it is an honor to work by his side again. Leaving behind those who have been loyal to me has been a great sacrifice and I would be lying if I said that I didn't appreciate everything that they have done. The two of you are my good friends, and I am sorry that things turned out this way, but it's a sacrifice I have to make for my new goals and wishes."

He looked over at Ed and smiled slightly. Ed took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He knew that the Colonel was done and they would be waiting for his answer.

"I guess that I should answer those questions too. I joined after Mustang joined, though I had been thinking about it for several weeks. In a way, I owe the United States' military for saving me from my fate. The higher ups in the Amestris military decided that they wanted to find a way to preserve life over an extended period of time. I have no idea as to their purpose behind them, but after going over the data I've seen over the experiment, I was their only success."

Now it was Hughes and Hawkeye who had a surprised look on their face. Never in their wildest imagination would the two of them believe the military would go so far as to try to prolong life.

"What would they possibly want that kind of technology for?" Hughes asked out loud.

"Who knows, but the data our intelligence collected was hard core. Out of the twenty-five prisoners who were used in said experiment, Edward was the sole survivor and success," Kara said since she had studied the data extensively more than the others in her camp.

"…but, Edward, that can't be your sole reason for joining them," Hawkeye said.

"No, but it's one of the biggest. I do want to repay my debt although no one has asked me to do so. And before you ask if they tried to recruit me, yes they tried in subtle ways, but in the end it was my decision and my decision alone. My other reason was I agree with Mustang's reason and now more than ever. If they didn't even do a formal investigation of Al's death, then why am I going to be a part of them? I've always known that most of the military dogs were corrupt, but I still stayed hoping that Al and I could finally reach our goals. In a way we did, but I owe Bradley and his stupid hypocrites nothing."

Hughes and Hawkeye were surprised. The Edward they knew had always held a certain disdain for the military, but never had they heard him be so eloquent and calm in his reasons. The teenager that they had know ten years ago had grown up in more way than one, and it was a shock, yet at the same time, pleasant to hear him talk like this.

"I do respect the two of you, and everything you've taught me over the years I was a State Alchemist. I'm sorry that we have to be on opposite ends of this war, but this is the path I've chosen. If the two of you decide to still fight for that hypocrite, I'm not going to try and stop you since you're entitled to your own opinions, but once you return, I will not hesitate to fight you or the others in Mustang's former camp."

Edward pushed his chair back and exited the room, slamming the door on his way out. Brigadier Dramazic nodded to Roy and followed her subordinate out of the room leaving Mustang with Hawkeye and Hughes. Mustang decided he needed to say something to break the awkward silence left in Ed's rash exit.

"I know that there is a lot for the two of you to think about right now, and I wouldn't blame you for choosing to stay or go. There's much to be gained on both sides of the war, but there is also much to loose and I know the two of you have seen the reports of what's been going on. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, however I do want you to go back and share this with the others and make a collective decision as a group."

He paused and gave them a smile.

"I'm sure you've already made a decision, but I want you to think about it a little longer."

With that, he rose and silently exited the room leaving Hawkeye and Hughes to their thoughts and silence.


End file.
